Are You Sure?
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: So this is what happened inbetween the auditorium kiss and the cuddling in the first time during the episode. Also, there's no sex. Don't judge me. lolz. this is kind of an inside joke.


Blaine kissed Kurt one last time before pulling away; grabbing Kurt's slender hand in his own. He led them out of the dark auditorium into the cold parking lot, where he led them to Kurt's car. He nearly forgot to breathe until they made it to the car. He looked at his boyfriend and asked in a shaky voice, "You're sure?"

Kurt nodded with a smile and unlocked the doors. Blaine walked around the car and opened his own door, sliding into the passenger seat. His breath was shaky; he had been the one to propose making love the first time and he'd been the one to propose it again tonight, but that didn't make him any less afraid. He knew that he was making the right choice, but this was uncharted territory for the both of them; Blaine had definitely learned a lot of the technical stuff online, but he'd never actually gone beneath the belt with anybody. Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and smiled sweetly, "It's going to be perfect."

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine smiled back. With that, Kurt started the car. The drive was silent, other than the low volume of a mix-tape that Blaine made for Kurt a few months ago, filled with their favourite songs to sing together. They arrived at Blaine's house in the middle of Candles. Kurt turned off the car and smiled at Blaine before they both got out of the car. Their fingers intertwined as Blaine led them to the door, unlocking it with an unsteady grip on his keys.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand gently and kissed his cheek, "Are you sure about this, sweetie?"

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely." Blaine answered with an obviously false confidence. He locked the door behind them and looked at Kurt and then at the stairs, "Should we… go upstairs?"

"Yeah, let's go to your room." Kurt answered quietly.

Blaine walked toward the stairs, Kurt following close behind. The only sound in the house was the sound of their footsteps to the bedroom, which was followed by the faint sound of the bedroom door shutting. Blaine stepped close to Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's hips before leaning in to kiss him softly. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his hands locked around Blaine's neck. The kiss deepened and Blaine let out a small whimper. The sound forced Kurt to pull away and look at Blaine with dark, lustful eyes, "Bed."

Blaine nodded, his cheeks now flushed. He pulled them toward the bed, him falling on his back and Kurt lying on top of him. Kurt placed a small kiss on Blaine's lip and began kissing down Blaine's jaw, nibbling on his neck sweetly. Kurt fumbled with the top buttons on Blaine's shirt. Blaine closed his eyes and let Kurt work on his clothes, steadying his own breath and calming himself down.

Kurt finally slid off Blaine's shirt and kissed his way back up Blaine's torso. He took note of how shaky Blaine's breath was, he knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Blaine was feeling anxious over this. He kissed his lips lightly and hovered above him, their lips nearly touching, "You know, Blaine, we don't have to do this."

"No. No. I really want to, Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine answered, his voice faltering slightly.

"I love you too, but just because you love me doesn't mean you're ready for this." Kurt told him.

Blaine shook his head and insisted, "No. I really want to."

"Okay," Kurt sighed.

At that point, Blaine decided to prove to how badly he wanted it. He rolled them over, straddling Kurt's hips and fumbling with the buttons on Kurt's shirt. He kissed his boyfriend deeply as pulled the shirt off of him. Blaine's fake confidence was now almost convincing enough to calm himself down.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and sighed deeply. Kurt smiled at him and pulled up one of Blaine's hands with his, intertwining their fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back.

"So you're sure you're ready?"

Blaine nodded and thrusted don into his boyfriend. The loud gasp that came out of Kurt's mouth actually made Blaine more nervous. He looked down at his boyfriend with embarrassment, "I… I'm sorry. I just… Is this too much?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head, "No. It's perfect." He leaned up to kiss Blaine again.

Blaine pulled back, "Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just… nervous. I don't want to do this wrong."

"Stop apologizing. You're not doing anything wrong." Kurt told him before quieting Blaine with another kiss. Kurt's hands looped back around Blaine's neck and Blaine let his own hands travel to Kurt's hips. The two of them continued kissing, fighting for dominance and exploring the mouth of the other. They swallowed down the soft, wanting sounds released by the other. Blaine continued to rock down lightly against Kurt.

Kurt moaned and arched up; Blaine pulled at Kurt's skin-tight jeans. Kurt pulled his lips away and took in a deep breath before speaking softly, "You can take them off."

Blaine nodded and worked on pulling off Kurt's pants with little ceremony before pulling his own off. They were now both just in just their undershirts and boxers. Blaine readjusted so that he was back on top of Kurt. He leaned down and kissed him again.

Blaine pulled away and asked nervously, "Kurt… are we… prepared?"

"I don't… I thought… Do you have condoms?"

"No... I don't have any lube either. I'm so, so sorry. I wanted everything to be perfect. I'm sorry." Blaine blabbered, looking away from Kurt, his cheeks reddened.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, B." Kurt answered peppering Blaine's face in kisses.

Blaine looked at Kurt with sad eyes, "I just… I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine's lips softly, "Sweetie, it's okay. It will be perfect when it happens, but I just have a feeling tonight's not the night."

Blaine frowned a little, "But we both said we were ready."

"Be honest with me, Blaine. Are you 100% sure you're ready?"

"Well, I thought I was. I don't know. I just… I'm just nervous." Blaine finally admitted.

Kurt smiled, "Well how about we not tonight then? We don't even have anything we need. We'll see how we feel tomorrow."

"Can you still stay over?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt answered, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine rolled off Kurt and lay on his side to look at Kurt. Kurt rolled on his own side, their noses were nearly touching and their legs were intertwined. They sat there in silence for a few beautiful moments, touching each other and taking in the presence of the other.

"I love you," Kurt finally said in the otherwise silent room.

"You're not disappointed at all?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"I never could be. You make me proud to be your boyfriend everyday." Kurt answered with a sweet peck.

"I love you too," Blaine answered.

It was silent again. It took less than five minutes of lying next to each other, holding one another for Blaine to fall asleep. Kurt stayed up for another few minutes. He looked at his beautiful boyfriend, trying to imagine how hard life was without him and how much harder it will be in New York. It was moments like this that made him realize that Blaine truly was the love of his life. He never wanted this to end. That's what he was thinking before finally falling asleep in his boyfriend's protective arms.


End file.
